


We'll Meet In A City

by ChaosAngel1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also a cheesy ending, Happy Ending, Levi surprisingly doesn't swear, Little bit of blood/gore, M/M, Not even once, Reincarnation AU, That's so OOC, at all, sad beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/ChaosAngel1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Corporal... are we... are we... dying?" "Yeah... Yeah, Eren... I think we are..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Meet In A City

**Author's Note:**

> So, I should be finishing off the next chapter for 'When Words Fail' and tidying my room, because my friend's coming over tomorrow for my birthday, but here, have another Ereri fic that took me about three hours to write. And damn, it has a cheesy ending. But enjoy.
> 
> It was inspired by this Tumblr post post/94213545079/with-permission-to-repost-please-do-not
> 
> It's kinda nothing like the post, but it still inspired the fic so I thought that I should let you know

"Corporal... Corporal...!"

The Corporal turned his head to the side and saw Eren lying a couple feet away from him.

"Corporal... are we... are we... dying?" The boy rasped out.

Levi fought to keep his eyes open, he just had to wait a little longer and he could close them, but not now. He saw the pool of blood surrounding Eren's body, the blood slowly trickling from a large gash on his torso, then he looked down at his own body and saw a similar wound.

"Yeah..." Levi whispered. "Yeah, Eren... I think we are..."

Eren nodded and shuffled closer to Levi, crying out at the pain coursing through his body. When he reached Levi he turned onto his side, and offered Levi a weak smile, but he soon started coughing and had to cover his mouth. "OK..." He said once he'd stopped. "I... I wanted to stay... w-with you... a little longer... but... i-it's OK." Another smile.

Levi turned onto his side to face Eren, teeth clenching at the pain. He lifted a shaking hand and placed it on his lover's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the stray tears. "This isn't... i-isn't goodbye, Eren... We'll meet again..."

"We will...?" Eren's brows furrowed in confusion. "Re... reincarnation?"

Levi nodded, "We'll meet... in a city... a-a big city... at night. There will be... buildings... taller than titans..." He grabbed Eren's arm and put it around his waist, then returned his hand to Eren's cheek and shuffled a little closer. "On your 21st birthday... I'll t-take you... out to d-dinner."

The titan-shifter's lips formed a smile again, "And where... where i-in the city... would we meet...?"

"A-at a park... at seven... and I'll t-take you... to some fancy place... to eat... d-don't be late, brat..." Levi let out a small cough and shifted so he wasn't lying on his arm, he moved it so it was placed under Eren's head and he could wrap his arm around Eren's shoulders. "I-I'll bring you... flowers... a-anything specific... that you want?"

Eren closed his eyes in thought, and after a moment or two he opened them slowly with a grin, "I'd like... lilac irises... y-yellow tulips... and forget-me-nots... if that isn't too m-much... trouble..."

Levi chuckled and coughed, "N-no, brat... no trouble at all..."

"I hope you're... r-right about this, Levi... about meeting a-again..." Eren whispered, tightening his arm around his Corporal as much as he could.

"Of course... I'm right... When a-aren't I?" The man grinned weakly.

"You said... that we'd come... b-back from this mission... alive..." The boy said quietly.

Levi's eyes widened slightly and he coughed into his hand, before rasping out, "Did I-I p-promise that...?"

Eren lifted a hand and wiped a drop of blood from the corner of Levi's mouth, "N-no... no, you just... j-just told me..."

The man took a deep, shaky breathe, ignoring the pain it caused, and pulled Eren as close as possible, tangling their legs together, "I-I'm not always... r-right... b-but I don't... I don't b-break promises." He kissed Eren softly, "A-and I promise y-you, Eren... we-we will... meet again..."

Eren nodded and tucked his head under Levi's chin, closing his eyes. "I-I promise... I'll remember... I'll see you later, L-Levi..."

"S-see you later... Eren..." Levi closed his eyes and and the pair took one last breathe before finally letting their bodies rest.

~~~KMD~~~

"Eren? What are you doing? Where are you going?" Mikasa asked, watching Eren fiddle with his hair and constantly adjust his tie.

"I already told you, I'm going on a date, Mikasa, remember?" Eren explained, "I'm meeting him at seven, and it's already 6:40, damn it, I'm gonna be late! Do I look alright?" He stepped in front of his adopted sister and did a little twirl.

"You look fine, but I thought we were going to meet everyone at Maria's? You know, since your 21 today. I didn't even know you were dating anyone!"

"I told everyone that I had a date! You'll just have to get extra drunk for me OK? And I'm pretty sure I told everyone about him." Eren made his way to the front door of the house, "I'm going now, and I don't plan on coming back until tomorrow."

"Eren! You can't just leave!" Mikasa called, chasing after him. "I don't even know the name of this person you supposedly have a date with!"

"Mikasa, just tell everyone that I forgot I had a date and that I won't be able to make it the party! And I promise to introduce you to him soon! Now I really have to go!" He kissed Mikasa's cheek and waved a goodbye, before hurrying out of the door.

"Be safe." Mikasa muttered angrily, kicking the closed door.

~~~KMD~~~

The March air was somewhat chilly, but Eren's suit jacket warded off most of the cold, and his fast pace also kept him warm to some degree. He had five minutes to get to the park and he didn't want to be late, he knew how his date was with timing.

He sped up a little, almost jogging, and checked his phone. Two minutes until seven o'clock. He was totally going to make it.

The young man reached the park just as the clock hit seven, but he still had to find his date.

If he was even there.

There was a chance that he wouldn't remember- Eren tried not to think about that.

He followed the path and looked around at the tall oak trees, and then at the large lake in the centre of the park, he could see ducks having a late night swim. There was a bench near the lake, and he could see a man standing next to it. The man was short, he had black hair and he was wearing a suit, and in his hands Eren could see a bouquet of flowers. As he got closer he was certain that this man was-

"Levi!"

The short man turned at the sound of his name, and green eyes met silver.

Eren started running and held out his arms, he crashed into Levi and he probably would have knocked Levi down if the man wasn't so strong. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man's neck and he could feel arms circle his waist and lift him off the ground. And then Levi was spinning him around and they were both laughing and crying.

"You remembered." Levi whispered breathlessly into Eren's ear.

"Yeah, I promised didn't I?" Eren laughed, as Levi set him down on the ground.

"And I promised to take you to dinner, I have reservations at that fancy restaurant, Garrison, for eight, so we have time to just do whatever until then, like find a vase for these flowers. I think I have one at home." Levi said, looking up at Eren, wiping a few stray tears from his lover's face. And when Eren's eyes and cheeks were dry, he held out the bouquet of lilac irises, yellow tulips and forget-me-nots.

Eren took them and held them close, taking a deep breath through his nose, "I can't believe this is really happening, and you remembered the exact flowers I wanted, and the colours." He held out a hand and cupped Levi's cheek, "You're crying Corporal, I've never seen you cry before."

Levi smiled, "I'm not a Corporal anymore, as much as I loved ordering brats around. I'm just a lawyer now." He lifted a hand to Eren's and entwined their fingers, "And I'm crying because I'm so damn happy, I didn't know if I'd ever get to see your ugly face again. You were crying too, brat."

Eren grinned, ignoring the comment about crying and having an ugly face. "If you're a good lawyer, you must have a lot of money, and if you have a lot of money, you better spoil me rotten."

"I was planning to, you brat." Levi laughed, shoving Eren lightly. "Let's go."

~~~KMD~~~

Levi took Eren to his apartment, found a vase for the flowers, filled it with water, and left the vase of flowers on the table. Then he drove Eren around the city, and they talked about all that they had done in their current lives, and at eight they arrived at the restaurant and were led to their table.

They ordered food and drinks and continued to talk, and even when they were finished with dessert, instead of leaving they just continued to talk and enjoy each others' company.

"I love you, Eren." Levi said suddenly, taking a hold of Eren's hands. "And there's something I've wanted to do, something I've wanted to do for so, so long. We couldn't do it in our past lives, you know, being in the military and all, our ranks, and the threat of titans, but we can now so..."

Eren gasped and tears filled his eyes, "Oh my God... Levi, are you...?"

The older man slid out of his seat, and got down on one knee in front of his lover. He pulled a small black box out of his blazer pocket, opened it and held it out to Eren, revealing a silver ring with a small pair of overlapping wings. One blue. One white.

"Eren Jaeger, the love of my life, the man who stole my heart, will you marry me?" Levi asked.

Eren lifted a hand to his face, trying to wipe away the nonstop tears with his sleeve. He looked around the room and saw everyone looking in their direction, he could hear people yelling at him to say yes. He looked back at Levi and tears filled his eyes again.

"Yes, Levi! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Eren cried, holding out his hand.

Levi slipped the ring onto Eren's finger and kissed his knuckles, then stood and pulled Eren into his arms, holding him tightly, "I love you so much, Eren, thank you for saying yes."

"I love you too, Levi." Eren sniffed.

And all around them people clapped and cheered and congratulated the couple on their engagement, wishing them long and happy lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the flowers have meanings as well! I looked this shit up!
> 
> So forget-me-nots mean 'Remember me forever', kind of obvious really, lilac irises mean 'first love' and yellow tulips mean 'hopelessly in love'
> 
> So yeah, take that in, they aren't just random flowers that I thought looked pretty
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> This is also on DeviantART under the name 'Chaosangel1111' and Fanfiction under the name 'IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi'


End file.
